1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture-reproducing device having a flat glass faceplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A picture-reproducing device of the above kind is disclosed in DE-A-29 20 930, in which the faceplate is joined to the cone portion of the envelope by a vacuum-tight pressure-bonded seal. Between the flange of the cone portion and the rim portion of the faceplate, there is a wire of high-purity lead. The faceplate is clamped to the flange by means of a U-shaped member. The U-shaped member is tightly encompassed by a metal rim-band, so that the legs of the U-shaped member exert a wedging action and urge the faceplate towards the flange. The vacuum-tight pressure-bonded seal is produced in a heatable press. The metal rim-band is shrunk onto the picture-reproducing device when the latter has been removed from the press and cooled to room temperature.